The Private Matters
by SweetsTarts
Summary: (M/M-Fenris/Male Hawke-Iron Bull/Male Elf Inquisitor-Dorian/IB/MEI) Fenris is left in kirkwall while hawke decides to go on a life threatening mission without him. He is urged by hawkes servant to go after the man after getting a letter. He sets out after hawke finding him in skyhold where Fenris Meets The Inquisitor and many more adventures ensue. Some of them are Private Matters.


M/M

{This Story will Have Hints Of BDSM, as well as Male on Male action if any are offended by these things then I suggest you look for elsewhere.}

I don't own any of the characters of the Dragon Age Games. Just Using them for my own person perverted mind. I don't make any money from writing these stories.

The Private Matters

Chapter One

Fenris stared into the flickering fire the note from hawke gripped tightly in his hand. It had been six months since he had got the letter from Varric saying that Hawke was fine. The Inquisitor needed the champion of kirkwall to aid them in destroying the new threat. He growled as he downed another bottle of wine. He was missing Hawke so bad that even the servant elf seemed worried about him. "You should go after him.. it's what I'd do if I had someone that cared about me like you care about him Sir." The girl said in a soft tone before retreating at his glare.

Sighing as he started pacing in front of the fire. It was now nine months since he had been sent the letter by varric. Having read and reread the letter so many times that even the ink was starting to fade. Fenris made up his mind to go after his beloved fool, for all he knew hawke could be dead. Snarling as he packed a singel pack with little food mostly what he would need for hunting on his way to this place called skyhold. From the information he had gathered the Inquisition was being aided by the help of the templars and some Qunari band called the Bulls Charges. Along with the growing support of many people.

It took Fenris three weeks to find this so called skyhold. He glared at the closed gate much to his surprise a young male elf was walking with a huge large horned Qunari, a Male mage whom Fenris so see was very flamboyant in his style of armor, Walkthing with them was another a female who seemed irritated. The Young Male elf was speaking as they walked up behind Fenris. "This just provides us with more firepower against the mad monster. Even so with the force we are gathering I would like some vet's of past wars an battles on our side.. Bull? Can you see if you can make contact with any of Hawkes old friends who helped him become the champion of kirkwall.." The huge horned Qunari responded by ruffling the elf's Raven colored locks. "Well don't look now but I think that is one of them.."

Staring boldly at the strange group. Fenris tilted his head looking around for Hawke not seeing him he growled softly as they approached. "Is this skyhold? Where is Hawke? What's going on and why is He trying to avoid telling me.. He knew if I found out it was going to be life treating that I would come after him..Where is Hawke. Please I need to know." Fenris all but shouted towards the group as they came to stand beside him. He probably looked a sight his armor having been destroyed getting here he was only in some leggings with a small thin cape tied over feathers of some black bird. while his white hair stood out like a sore thumb his ear's very visible to anyone that saw him. Even the lyrium markings glowed slightly because of his distress to find his mate.

"Woah woah.. Calm down Sir and tell me who you are? How did you know where to find skyhold are you a enemy or an ally? If you wish to know I am Victor.. Not that anyone calls me by my name.. I'm the inquisitor. This here next to me is Iron Bull, next to him on the right is Cassandra a Seeker, the Peacock man behind us on the left is the Mage Dorian." The Inquisitor was not actually looking at fenris at all instead he was taking glances at their surroundings the whole time he had spoke. Fenris took a deep breath an let it out his shoulders growing heavy.

"I must apologize, I am Fenris. Forgive me for my outburst. It has been too long since I have seen My Hawke. My emotions got the best of me. It wont Happen again." He said his voice becoming like stone as he stood up squaring his shoulders. As always he never trusted anyone with his personal feelings. Feelings that could be used against him if this was a trap, because like always his survival instincts kicked in. Much to his surprise the Qunari busted up laughing while Cassandra stared at the white haired elf in envy. The Inquisitor was thinking about just pushing everyone into skyhold where it was safer. The mage just snorted while rolling his eyes.

Before anything else could be said the Inquisitor shouted for the gates to be opened to let them in. Once the gates had been closed behind them, the group headed in different directions except for Bull and the Inquisitor whom led Fenris to a tavern. Walking in the place was very well built and actually smelled like warm apple cider. Even in the dim light of the tavern the place was set up with good looking wooden furniture. Light Music was playing from a lady bard on the second floor of the tavern. Different kinds of people were drinking or just relaxing some of them wearing heavy armor others just in light plain clothing. Fenris was led to a strange set up in the tavern. I huge wooden chair with two smaller chairs on either side of him. A Qun flag hung from the rafters, in fact Fenris had noted that the whole decor of the place seemed to have hints of someone who was either a student of the Qun or Just really admired it.

The Qunari ordered drinks while the Inquisitor sat down quite boldly in the man's lap. Gesturing for Fenris to pull up a chair. He did not want to drink or relax not even speak, he just wanted to see hawke. The way things were playing out was starting to irritate him greatly causing him to force down a growl as was his custom when he became irritated or pissed at something. Yet he knew being civil was the best bet if Hawke was friends with these people, so he took the offered drinks saying nothing. Soon though Fenris was smashed because for an elf he could not hold a lot of strong drink but everything that had led up to him getting here had worn him out. "Soo iss hawkie here or not.. the bastard took off to come help you at the behest of varric. even if that's one of the things i like about him he should have brought me along. ooo when I see him ima give him the beating of a lifetime if he is not hurt... or worse of course." Fenris stopped his drunken ranting to stand up swaying a bit as he did so he headed for the nearest plant which just happens to be a few feet to the left on the other side of the chair next to Iron Bull.

The Inquisitor and Iron Bull let Fenris do what he wanted because even when drunk the white haired elf was still aware of his surroundings. They listened to a very drunk Fenris tell them his story. How he had met hawke an they had become quick friends then much more then just friends as he and hawke became closer. When he was finished speaking he asked where hawke was yet again. Fenris yawned stretching his arms above his head before slowly lowering them to his sides with a sigh. "well you guy's are nice you got me drunk an let me talk your ears off. I really wish you would tell me where hawke is..I would be grateful."

Then Bull said something that caused the white haired elf to leap for joy. "This Hawke you speak of. I'v seen him around here even met him once, an My asskicking Inqusitor has too. He just got in before we got here. He is probably going to talk to varric then come here too speak with the Inquisitor before we rest up for the the night then head back out in the morning on missions and what not."

Pacing on the second story of the tavern while he waited for Hawke to show up. Soon enough he saw the man walk into the tavern and make a be line for the Inquisitor and Iron Bull. Fenris became so ecstatic that he lept from the second balcony onto the floor rolling he stood up. Quickly an quietly he fallowed behind Hawke until the man was sitting in the chair Fenris had left. He smirked as he got closer waiting within the sight of the Inquisitor and Iron Bull while Hawke had no idea what was about to happen. " So I've spoken with my contacts and Varric we should be ready to travel there whenever you are ready, Inquisitor. Oh.. I do have one request though..Before we go could we make a stop in kirkwall..I fear that Fenris may have tried to find me..." Fenris walked up clearing his though rather loudly.

Hawke stopped talking his eyes growing huge as he turned his head slowly. The scowl on Fenris's face spoke volumes. His eyes were like daggers mixed with swimming emotions as he walked forward taking hawke out of the chair by his hair. As he started shouting all the while forgetting everyone in the tavern including the Inquisitor and Iron Bull whom both seemed more amused than shocked as the rest of the people in the tavern seemed to be. "You Bastard! You Left Me For Months To Go On A Mission That Could KILL You!" Fenris Slapped Hawke across the face the sound of it echoing though the now silent tavern. "Why After EVERYTHING! We have Been Though Together Would You Go And Leave Me Behind When WE Made An OATH That No Matter What! We Would Stick By Each Other! In Every Battle ! I Would Never Be Able To Live If You Died! Don't Be Fool Hawke." Fenris Slapped Hawke again even harder but instead of his face it was his arm. Hawke Winced but hung his head knowing he had made a mistake by Leaving Fenris behind on this. "Now Sorry you had to witness that but Hawke an I will Not Be Disturbed for the rest of the evening. Thank You Inquisitor, Thank You Iron Bull."

The Inquisitor smirked an whispered something to Iron Bull before jumping off his lap and tiptoeing after the two men. Iron Bull followed as well grinning wanting to hear what was about to happen to the champion of kirkwall. They both stood outside the door listening in while hidden in some large .

Fenris threw Hawke into a wooden chair binding the man's wrists to the chair. Grabbing another chair an turning it around straddling it Looking into Hawke's eyes. "So you remember what happened last time you, ran off on a life threatening adventure without me." Hawke winced in response earning himself a smirk from Fenris. Standing he kicked the chair away pulling the long fabric down moving the chair hawke was under, tying it off. "How many do you want for this? Hawke.." Much to their surprise they heard a weak reply from a very husky voice of hawke. "As many as you want to give me Fenris.. I was stupid for not bringing you."

For the next two hours the Inquisitor listened in hearing what sounded like a whip an hawke moaning an crying in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Soon though both Iron Bull and The Inquisitor were to aroused to keep standing in the bushes listening so they left heading toward the Inquisitors rooms. They were stopped by Dorian much to both of their irritations, Iron Bull kept walking ignoring Dorian. "What do you want.. Bull and I have some.. Business we need to discuss on a rather.. stiff subject we don't want to be disturbed unless of course you wish to join in.. then You will Have to ask Bull.."


End file.
